celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Reflect
This technique reflects an incoming technique back at its caster in the exact same state. None of the modifiers from the character who is reflecting the technique affects it all, but the modifiers applied by the caster remain intact. There are different grades to this technique, but all of them require the same EP cost of the technique be spent and an additional cost for every point of DP the technique costs to dodge when outgoing; -DP to dodge effects do not apply. The additional EP cost depends on the different grade of reflect. This technique fills all effect slots available, even if quested for. EP Cost The base cost of a Reflect tech is equal to the amount of EP the technique costs as written in the opponent's storage. An additional cost is applied depending on how specialized the Reflect is. * If the Reflect is used on a specific Element, an additional 2 EP is added to the Reflect's cost for each DP the incoming attack would take to dodge. * If the Reflect is used on a specific {Type}, an additional 3 EP is added to the Reflect's cost for each DP the incoming attack would take to dodge. * If the Reflect can be used on any attack, an additional 5 EP is added to the Reflect's cost for each DP the incoming attack would take to dodge. These costs include the 4 base DP. Effects that lower the DP to dodge, such as Flying or -X DP to dodge equipment, do not lower the cost to Reflect. Hinder does, however. If the opponent added anything to the technique with abilities, such as "Add Paralyze 1 to a technique for 10 EP", the Reflect cost is not increased, though the effects are still present when Reflected. However, if they added DP in such a manner, the Reflect cost is increased due to that. Characters can use Reflects even if the EP cost of the reflect would be higher than their normal technique EP caps. To Reflect an attack that hits multiple units, you must spend enough EP to cover the DP that would have been spent by each unit. If a Row has three members, for example, and an incoming Row attack has no +DP to Dodge effects, you would treat the attack as costing 12 DP to dodge if you wanted to Reflect it. Example: The opponent has the following technique: Lance: A jet of flame. Deals 15 Fire damage and costs +2 DP to dodge. {Spell} (20 EP) The opponent uses their abilities to add +2 DP to dodge and 2 for 14 EP total. The result is: Lance > 15 [Fire {Spell} damage, +4 DP to dodge, 2 > Character] (-34 EP) The technique now costs 8 DP to dodge total. To Reflect this technique with a {Spell}-focused Reflect, it would cost 20 + (8 * 3) EP, or 44 EP. A Fire-focused Reflect would cost 36 EP, and a general Reflect would cost 60 EP. Additional Rulings * Although Reflect is a technique, it is used during the dodging phase. As such, you cannot switch to a different Transformation form and use a Reflect only found on that form if you were not in that form at the beginning of the turn. * Reflect takes up every effect slot on a technique, even if that technique is quested. * The Reflected technique must target the original user of the technique. Single- and Multi-hit techniques target only the original user, while Row and Party techniques target the Row/Party the original user is currently in. Category:Stats